


Squashed

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 1 March 2006. Cross-posted to <a href="http://aunt-meg.dreamwidth.org/2212.html#cutid5">aunt_meg</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Squashed

**Author's Note:**

> Written 1 March 2006. Cross-posted to [aunt_meg](http://aunt-meg.dreamwidth.org/2212.html#cutid5).

There were spiders crawling over his cot, and they were biting him. Alone in the dark, he imagined that their big scary spidery eyes were watching him. 

_Watching me cry_.

He hated the spiders—lots—but even though he was a big boy now and could, he wouldn't squash them because at least they stayed with him and never said mean things. 

_They never call me ugly—or_ " _freak_."

He wasn't sure what a freak was, but he thought it must be a bad thing.

 _And I must be a bad boy, or they wouldn't have hidden me in here with the spiders_.


End file.
